


Going for Gold

by AetherBunny



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bickering, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, First Dates, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mutual Pining, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Secret Crush, Strength Kink, Tattoos, Unsafe Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: I've seen a few other fandoms with Olympic AUs and thought why not!This will be AJ Crowley's second trip to the games, this time with his best friend Newt competing as well. He never expected to meet the internet's sweetheart (and his not-so-secret crush) Ezra Fell.Anathema is as excited to compete as she is to meet her online BFF in person! Who knew his friend would be so cute?Fischer and Prince have agreed these are their last games, in the world of competitive athletics they're close to passing their prime. So they're going to go out with a bang...Gabriel Herald is honestly just happy to be there, but he's extra happy to actually run into an old friend.Honestly this is just Porn with way too much plot...
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device, Crowley & Newton Pulsifer, Dagon/Michael (Good Omens), Gabriel & Dagon, Gabriel & Michael (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was re-written and re-worked quite a few times, and I wound up going with the less is more approach. So it's a lot of vignettes, they're linear, and some of them overlap! You'll get it.  
> (Important note, the age gap isn't huge, but it's probably big enough to point out, at least in my mind)

Jet lag be damned Anthony J. Crowley was in one of the commissaries waiting for someone very special. Next to him, more in the grip of the change in time zone Newton waited with him. He grumbled a little and scrubbed his eyes under his glasses.

“You didn’t have to come?” Crowley reminded him.

“I know, but I really didn’t want to sit alone in my room for who knows how long.” Newt sighed.

“She’s unpacking some now, but I told her not to rush.” Crowley filled him in. Seven maybe eight minutes later a shout got their attention.

“AJ?” Crowley and Newt turned towards the sound. “AJ!” A young woman was darting their direction. Crowley was on his feet in the nick of time to receive an enthusiastic hug.

“Hello Petal!”

“I’m so happy to see you!” she squeezed him and lifted him a little off the ground. “You’re so skinny!”

“Comes with the territory! Less of me makes less of a splash.” He wobbled a little in her grasp. She put him down and backed up arms length. “Right, before it gets completely away from me, this’s my mate Newt, known each other since we were wee little troublemakers. It’s a long story. Newt this is Anathema, my online BFF. We met on Instagram when she took an interest in my python.” Crowley winked at Newt.

“Hi, uh, hi?” He gave his hand for a shake and the pair of them got distracted with one another for just long enough to make Crowley smile.

“Riiiiight, this is good to know for later on. For now let’s tour the grounds a little shall we?”

“He does know you have an actual python right? It wasn’t a euphemism?” Anathema linked arms with Crowley.

“Daddy’s precious little baby girl? Of course. I’m Eden’s “uncle.” Newt rolled his eyes at Crowley who just laughed.

“That’s cute.” Anathema smiled at him. Newt just turned pink and rubbed the back of his neck.

\--

Elsewhere on the grounds.

“There you are you awful slut.” The dark-haired woman greeted her friend.

“Bitter hag.”

“S’about time you got here, but I know decontamination takes a while.”

“I’m surprised they even let you on the plane you old weapon.”

“Ready for another one?”

“As I’ll ever be. I got one more good one in me I think and then I’ll have to hang up my suit.” She stretched her lean frame.

“You can always be a domestic threat. Lock up your daughters The Deep One is up out of Innsmouth.”

“Rich coming from the Queen of Hell.” The swimmer laughed.

“Let’s make them regret qualifying us.” She held out her hand and her friend took it.

\---

Crowley had done this once before, and he would have skipped it, but Newt had wanted to go. So there they were packed like sardines waiting for Great Britain to be called for the parade of nations.

It was then Crowley spotted the other reason he was interested in the Opening Ceremony. The Internet's favorite, the “Darling of the games,” his personal obsession for the last few months.

Weightlifter Ezra Fell was a baby faced, white blond 22 year old born in Wales moved to Britain when he was 4… yadda yadda yadda. He’s read all the bios. He’s watched every bit of media he’s been featured in. He’s in love, whatever. But seeing him in the flesh was a bit overwhelming. He could say hello. But he wasn’t sure he could get the whole word out. Better to just pretend he didn’t see him and hope Newt didn’t notice (and point him out to draw attention to them), right? Right.

“Hey isn’t that -” Too late Newt had noticed.

“Shh!” Crowley hissed. Newt laughed.

“Alright alright. Hey watch this.” He left Crowley’s side, and wove just a little through the crowd. To Cowley’s surprise, Newt just introduced himself. He was too far away to hear what they were saying, but he watched them shake hands and talk a little. Then to his complete and total horror, Newt waved him over. “This’s my first time too but Crowley’s been to the last one.” Crowley was so deer-in-the-headlights he almost missed Ezra extending a hand for a shake. He mumbled something affirmative and tried to further maintain his composure. He completely missed Ezra’s once over.

“We’re still a little jet lagged.” Newt offered in defense of his friend.

“Maybe we can chat when you’re feeling better.” Ezra gave him a sympathetic nod. Crowley nodded back, and Newt put an arm around his shoulder to steer him away.

“That was, sad Mate, very sad” Newt just had to give him a hard time. Crowley scowled. “I know I don’t have a great track record, but I’ve never seen you or anybody else for that matter literally blue-screen. Anyway he was really nice and now you have your foot in the door!”

Newt was right but Crowley wasn’t going to let him win. A little too soon it was their turn in the parade and they were swept up in all the excitement. He didn’t usually go for crowds but it _was_ exciting. It was a competition, he was competing against some of these people. Hell he was technically competing against his team mates. But the whole thing was very unifying. Being in the arena, surrounded by people from all over the world. Everybody dancing and cheering. Maybe he was glad he attended after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley, Newt and Anathema HAD been enjoying a nice quiet breakfast together when they were loudly interrupted.

“Anathema hi! Good to see you again! Mind if I join you guys?” The chipper American sat down next to her without waiting for an answer. She made a little face at the guys across the table.

“You two know each other then?” Newt didn’t like where this could be headed.

“Sort of! We sat next to each other on the connecting flight!”

“Yeah, it was a hell of a flight. Didn’t even need the book I had in my carry-on.” Anathema raised her eyebrows and her cup to take a sip of OJ. Next to Crowley a young woman with red-blonde hair set her breakfast sandwich down just a little roughly.

“Cowley.”

“Fischer.” He nodded as she situated herself at the table. “Where’s the other one?”

“Actually practicing. I don’t get in the pool until later tonight.” She sipped her coffee with a scowl. “They’ve managed to schedule us opposite this whole time.”

“You two don’t get enough of each other anyway?” Crowley teased.

“You know neither one of us play too well with anybody else.”

“Flattered you put up with me then.” He turned back to his own breakfast, leaving her to her food in peace. The new guy caught Crowley’s eye, and he cocked his head and really looked at him for a moment.

“Oh neat, how often do you get asked if they’re real?” The guy asked. Crowley blinked at him in confusion for just a moment before realizing what he was talking about.

“Once every few weeks. Always some old Nan at the shops. I uh, usually keep sunglasses on to be honest.” Everybody else at the table was already familiar with Crowley’s eyes. His heterochromia gave him one green and one blue, and they were bright enough to notice they were different colors. He didn’t mind them, but direct compliments about anything at all made him a little shy.

“I’ve got the same problem.” He tilted his face more into the sunlight. His eyes were such a deep blue they were almost purple. “I mean I do wear contacts, but they’re just clear!” His new line of sight caught somebody he found familiar. “Ezra hey! Come on over, there’s plenty of space!” The man who still had not introduced himself invited somebody else to join them.

“Oh, hello Gabriel. Good to see you again.” He looked about as happy to see Gabriel as Anathema did.

“Good to see you see you too, it’s been a long time. How’s your parents?”

“They’re fine, they’ll be here in a few days to watch the competition.”

“No kidding! I’ll see if I’m free to say hello!”

“I’m sure they’d be happy to see you.”

“We knew each other when we were kids,” the newly identified Gabriel explained. Dad got stationed overseas and St. Louis to the UK was a big move for me. The Fell’s really took care of mom and I. I don’t think we could have made it as well without them. She’ll be so excited I bumped into you!” Gabriel put a large hand on his old friend’s shoulder and Crowley watched Ezra’s annoyance soften. His smile made Gabriel smile wider and clap him on the back. He gave Crowley a little eye roll, and Crowley’s stomach flipped.

The rest of breakfast passed pretty peacefully. Gabriel dominated most of the conversation like any extrovert at a table mostly introverts, but he gradually got less annoying. Crowley wasn’t sure if he liked him yet, but he’d tolerate him if it meant he got to be near Ezra too.

Eventually they finished up and headed their separate ways. Gabriel did promise to try and find them again the next morning. Lucky them.

\---

“Fischer right?” Of course it was Gabriel. Of course.

“Yep.” She slid onto the bleacher seat close enough to be polite and he actually just let her be for a few minutes.

“Here to check out the… _volleyball_?” He added emphasis to the last word that went over her head at first.

“Yeah I mean why else would I- Right. And I suppose you’re here to watch the _volleyball_.”

“Oh, no I am. I’ve known the UK’s team captain since we were teenagers.”

“Military brat.”

“Right, and I have some spare time and I thought I’d come to see her play. We keep in good contact, but I haven’t seen her face to face in a while. After that most of the team are lesbians anyway.” He shrugged.

“In that case I’m very much here to watch the lesbians play volleyball.” She admitted. Gabriel laughed and did actually leave her alone for most of the game. They occasionally leaned in to comment something to one another, but she was surprised at how annoying he wasn’t. The UK actually crushed their opponents and would advance to the next round from there.

“I’m going to go say hey, come on.” He bodily slid her down the bench. He was strong, what the hell did he do? She had yet to be able to figure it out. Probably a contact sport. She had a friend on the Judo team she’d ask him.

Despite the sand and sweat Gabriel initiated a sincere hug with who Fischer guessed was his friend. She was a sharp lean woman with her hair pulled up in a sort of mo-hawk.

“Good to see you Mikey. Way to kick ass.”

“Thank you Gabe, I’m glad you came. Let me get cleaned up and we can talk better.” She took a second to brace herself on his arm to brush some sand from her calf. Fischer followed the motion and caught the other woman’s eye when she looked back up. “Hello.” She raised an eyebrow. “Where DO you keep finding them Gabriel?” Fischer was unashamedly given a once over. “Hm. We’ll see you soon.” “Mikey” leaned up to kiss Gabriel’s cheek and he accepted it with an endearing wrinkle of his nose. From there she scooped up her towel, checked in with a team mate, and headed off towards a nearby locker room.

“Hey Gabriel. We’re friends now right?”

“Yes, she’s single. I’ll give her your number.”

“You know big guy. You’re not so bad.” Gabriel laughed and threw an arm around her shoulder.

“She’s fucking terrifying though.”

“Great.”

“But don’t let that stop you!”

From there Fischer was happy to kill time with Gabriel when she wasn’t doing anything else. She didn’t think they’d wind up genuinely getting along, but stranger things had happened.

\---

The next morning their breakfast was relatively similar. Fischer was in the pool early so Crowley, Newt, and Anathema were joined by somebody new.

“Good morning your highness.” Crowley greeted the woman who came to sit next to him. She gave a little disapproving look, Crowley just smiled. “Boy you two are awfully charming in the mornings. The Creature from the Black Lagoon joined us yesterday. Just as chipper as you are.”

“Birds of a feather.” She grumbled.

Ezra joined them next, taking the remaining seat on the side with Newt and Anathema. He gave a little look that made Crowley think he might have recognized their new breakfast companion. But he didn’t say anything either way. Gabe arrived last that morning putting him next to the newcomer. He didn’t seem to mind.

“Good morning everybody!” He greeted them, and got mumbles in return.

“I like your glasses.” Only Anathema was alert enough for conversation.

“Thanks! I couldn’t get the other contact in for the life of me so I just said forget it! Oh hi! I’m Gabriel.” He reached across his own breakfast to offer a hand to the woman next to him. She looked just a little confused but was at least polite enough to take it.

“Prince.” Like Crowley she tended to go by her last name. Crowley was definitely sure Gabriel recognized her, but he didn’t say anything either. He did seem nervous, but she was known to have that effect on people. He was visibly nervous enough for Ezra to ask if he was feeling alright. Gabriel insisted he was just fine, and that was good enough for Crowley.

\---

Crowley sat up high enough in the stands he was fairly confident he wouldn’t be identified. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, not by a long shot. But he was doing something that felt weird. He should have asked somebody else to come. But then they’d be there to confirm what he was doing was in fact weird. He just wanted to watch Ezra compete. He planned on watching Anathema, and hell he was going to film Newt for his mum. So it wasn’t weird.  
Speaking of mums, oh that absolutely HAD to be Ezra’s parents lower down on the opposite side. He had her blonde hair and sweet upturned face, and his dad’s curls and body type.

  
“Hey pal!” Gabriel sat next to him almost startling him from his internal monologue. “Here to watch Ezra?”

  
‘What? No, I mean yeah, but also everybody. It’s just not you know- well.” He fumbled, Gabriel waited with a smile for him to wear himself out.

  
“Relax, it’s fine. Just know you’re not subtle.” He paused just long enough for Crowley to collect himself again before trying to kill him. “There’s a reason Mom calls me Cupid. Let’s go sit with his parents.” Gabriel stood and waived at the pair on the opposite side. It took them a second but they recognized him and waved back. He nudged Crowley up and they rounded the arena to sit with them.

  
“Gabriel look at you!” Ezra’s mom was up to give him a hug. “Ezra mentioned he had run into you! So good to see you.”

  
“It’s good to see you too Ma'am!” He kept an arm around her and reached to shake his dad’s hand. They lapsed into friendly catching up and Crowley was relieved to be ignored. Far too soon Gabriel was clapping him on the back and introducing him.

  
“This is Crowley, we made friends at the breakfast table!”

  
“Oh, I recognize you! You’re a diver aren’t you?” Mrs. Fell smiled.

  
“Yes, Ma’am.” He summoned an answer.

  
“Oh I knew it, it’s your eyes, hard to forget!” She did the same cute little nose wrinkle he’d seen Ezra do, and it made him smile. “We’ve always loved keeping up with the games at home, it’s so exciting to be here in person now!” Crowley was unsurprisingly completely charmed by his parents. He even found himself agreeing to “stop ‘round for dinner if he was ever in the area.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I know what a horse is but after that I’m lost.” Newt gestured to the dressage ring. They had a few riders before Anathema and weren’t really paying attention.

“I think I can pick out some mistakes. But-” Crowley shrugged. “I do think it’s kind of sexy though.”

“The horses?”

“Mmmmno. I don’t care for horses, you know that.But the kit. You know, the boots and tight pants. The riding crop. Having the confidence to control a 150 stone beast with a mind of its own.”

“Well when you put it like that, it is kind of sexy yeah.”

“Can you imagine the core strength of those riders?” He sat up out of his usual slouch for emphasis.

“I am now, thank you Anthony.”

“Oh that’s right, you fancy Anathema. Lovely girl, good choice.”

“Crowley.”

“Fancy away Mate. I’ll even set you up if you want.”

“Would you?” Newt followed up a little too quickly.

“Yeah, and maybe for starts you should see if she wants to sit with you while I dive?”

“That’s a good idea.”

Eventually they announced the Lovely Ms. Device would be up next and the pair waited with baited breath.

As far as they could tell she did a very good job, but they still weren’t quite sure what they were looking for. Close to the end of her ride he motioned to Newt to follow him. Newt gestured at Anathema still in the ring.

“I promise it’ll be worth it c’mon!” Crowley lead him to the little waiting booth where the riders got their scores. “Sorry mate got here late, her mom couldn’t make it and she’ll be crushed if somebody’s not there when she finishes.” Crowley half explained half bluffed to the man watching the box. The guy didn’t seem to care and let them in.

“Is this why you told me not to wear any UK gear?” Newt put two and two together.

“Yup. We’ll probably get televised at least for a minute or so while she gets her numbers so try to keep it together at least that long!”

“Lovely. Just lovely.”

Anathema joined them in the booth a few minutes later, she was surprised but very happy to see them.

She leaned into Crowley and he put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. He wasn’t concerned in the least about the cameras. A cursory google of his name would quell any possible scandals. Newt was gripping the bench possibly more nervous than Anathema, and she rested her hand over his to hold it while they waited for her score.

\--

“Mama!” Anathema greeted the beautiful woman who appeared on screen before them and they talked in very very rapid Puerto Rican before she motioned to the guys behind her.

“My friends! Crowley and Newt, they’re for the UK.”

“Are you keeping an eye on my baby for me?” Mrs. Device asked with a wink. She had probably seen the two of them with Anathema in the booth.

“Yes, Ma’am best we can!” Crowley returned her wink and patted Newt on the shoulder, hoping she’d be set on the right track. The ladies finished their conversation, her mother apologizing in English for how tired she was, and they ended the call.

“Mom wanted to come, but she had some emergency dental surgery so she couldn’t fly. Dad stayed home to take care of her. She said she’s really glad I’m not here all alone.”

“Pet, I’m sure you hear this all the time, and I’m sure you’re tired of it, but your mum’s bloody gorgeous.”

“Now we see where you get it.” Newt mumbled just loud enough for them to catch it. Anathema turned pink but otherwise pretended she didn’t hear him.

“If it’s not mom it’s dad. Its fine, just don’t actively hit on either one of them.” She rolled her eyes but smiled.

\- - -

“How long have you known AJ?”

“Since we were six ‘n’ seven. It may surprise you but I was an awkward easily bullied child. And one day I was about to get my ass kicked by the local bully and Crowley stepped in. Got _his_ ass handed to him, but it was the thought that counted. A couple of neighbors came out to break it up and see if we were okay. Shadwell hauled the bully off for retribution and Auntie Tracy is what she said to call her, patched us up. After that he was either with mum and I or at Auntie Tracy’s. He uh. didn’t have the best time at home. Moved out as soon as he could. He’s in the block with Shadwell and Tracy now. They’re getting on and he makes sure they’re looked after.”

“That’s really sweet.”

“It is. He’s a big softie under his leather jacket.”

Anathema and Newt sat in the poolside arena to watch Crowley dive. For Crowley’s distrust of horses, Anathema didn’t like the diving. Occasionally she’d gasp just a little or make some kind of nervous sound and grip the arm of the seat or Newt’s elbow.

“I feel the same way. Mum chucked us both in the pool and I CAN swim but I would not get up on that board for the life of me. That’s when I switched to the table tennis.

“What?” She didn’t seem to notice she was doing it.

“Well, every time the divers do something complex you sort of have this little surprised reaction and -” He looked pointedly down at her hand in the crook of his arm.

“Sorry! Oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to!” She pulled her hand away to fidget with it in her lap.

“I don’t mind. Honest. It’s kind of cute.”

“Oh, well if you don’t mind. I mean I’ll try not to but, as long as it’s not bothering you at all-”

“Nope. Not bothered at all.”

–-

Crowley and Anathema cozied up in the bleachers to wait for Newt. Anathema had little idea of personal space but he really didn’t mind. Getting to spend time with her in person just reaffirmed how much he absolutely adored her. He’d miss her when they had to all go back home again.

“This is really intense.” She said, her eyes not leaving the little white ball as it zipped back and forth.

“You’re telling me. People who don’t think this is a sport have never seen it played by totally sober people with good hand-eye coordination.” Crowley shrugged.

“How long until you learned to stop playing him?”

“Oh very very quick. I have made a little money off him though. He’s easy for strangers to underestimate, but I know where to place my bets. I always split it with him of course.”

“Crowley!”

“You’re telling me you wouldn’t use your Mate’s weird skill to buy a few drinks? And he’s a local celeb! It’s not my fault they don’t recognize him!”

“Local celeb?”

“Of course! It’s mostly with kids, but you know. Kids make better fans anyway.”

“Kids?”

“Yep, Mum’s a primary school teacher and let me say her class was thrilled to bits, he’s promised to bring whatever medal he wins back to school next year so they can see it.”

“That’s cute.” She paused. “AJ.”

“Yes Love?”

“Newt says you guys grew up really close. Are you going to bring whatever medal YOU win to show the kids?” She blinked up at him with faux innocents.

“I guy just can’t hold on to his cool aloof personality these days. Yes, yes, I adore the little things and have hung all their drawings on my fridge.”

“AJ you’re so cute.” She cooed at him.

“Go sit over there!” he blushed and tried to shake her off his arm to no avail.

\---

  
  


“Hey, mind if I uh?” The guy that always sits with them at breakfast asked. Gabe? Right, Gabe. Motioned to the seat beside her. She nodded.

“Here to see a friend or are you just a chlorine enthusiast?” He asked. Prince turned and gave him a deeply unamused look. He just smiled. “Swimming’s okay but I can’t help but seeing it like NASCAR in the water. And without the chance of an explosion.”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

“Back and forth in the pool is like round and round the track right? But nobody is in danger of taking a corner wrong, flipping over and catching on fire!” He made a little explosive hand motion. “Pew! And you can’t really cheer, because they can’t really hear you? And it’s all so hard to follow with the 10ths of a second and everything.”

“If you dislike swimming so much why are you even here?” She asked him.

“I made friends with a swimmer, and I like to watch my friends compete? Doesn’t matter where they’re from. You never answered why you’re here.”

“I am also friends with a swimmer and here to watch her compete. Or just sit in the stands while she competes. I’m honestly over swimming, she knows. There _are_ other sports to televise.”

“Right! I want to see more martial arts or fencing, or handball or archery!” He frowned a little. She gave him a small nod in agreement. Not entirely sure if she wanted to encourage him. “I’ve got a friend who fences. She gets no recognition!” He continued. “There are hardly enough sponsors in the sport. She models to cover her costs, but that’s not for everybody.”

“I’m an archer.” She volunteered.

“Yeah? That’s cool.” He smiled at her and she felt her stomach flip. Oh no. “But if you want to watch it you have to go look for it! I’m lucky enough to compete in something that has a niche fan base with ready sponsors...” Gabriel continued, she only paid some attention honestly. She had unfortunately noticed he was good looking.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright then Mate, I’ll be out all night, just in case. But you can text me if you need me. Be good, have a good time, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Crowley gave Newt a little salute.

“Thanks dad I’ll be fine.”

“You’re already shaking.” Crowley pointed out.

“Yes, but it’s fine.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes. No. Yes… can you just sit in the closet?” Newt pointed.

“You know I can’t stay in closets of any kind.” Crowley draped himself dramatically in the doorway hoping to make Newt laugh just a little.

“Right. True. Okay. I’ll be fine. Good Luck.”

“That’s my line.” Crowley winked and sauntered off leaving Newt in the door frame.

Anathema arrived promptly, no surprise. They stood awkwardly just sort of looking at each other until Anathema spoke up.

“So um, do you maybe want to watch something or um?”

“Yeah we can watch something. The tablet’s a little small though if that’s okay?” He thought he should let her know.

“It’s okay. We are kind of on a date, so I don’t mind sitting close.”

“Right. Okay hang on.” So he found his tablet and they settled on his bed, backs to the wall. “Here find something you like, you can uh, change countries with the VPN too if you want.”

“Okay.” Anathema nodded. She scrolled around a little until stopping on a show familiar to Newt.

“Mom loves that one. It’s nice and mellow if you want to watch something like that.”

“That’s what I like about BBC stuff. It’s all very mellow. We _love_ Great British Bake off. Everybody is so much nicer to each other than they are on American competition shows.” She was already starting the first episode of Escape to the Country, and turning just a little more into Newt. “Um do you mind if I?” She wiggled her arm behind him to wrap around his waist.

“Yeah – I mean no, I don’t mind, we are on a date.” He put his arm around her shoulders. They watched a few episodes, discussing the houses, the geography, the couples looking to move. Gradually Anathema got quieter, Newt started to worry until she sighed and gave him a little squeeze.

“I’ve always wanted to live someplace small and quiet.” She tucked under his chin a little more. “My family is great but they’re so big and loud and my whole childhood was nuts. And one of these little houses in the country just seems like heaven. Just someplace you can call all your own, you know?”

“I do.”

“A perfect place for stables and teaching riding lessons.” She yawned.

“I’ve always wanted to bake. Have a little shop maybe.”

“Really?” She looked up at him.

“Yeah, what do you think?”

“Adorable.”

“I’m glad you approve.”

Anathema dozed off just after and waking her seemed unnecessary, so Newt just shut off his tablet and set it under the bed as best he could. He gently removed her glasses and set them (and his own) on the little dresser. She shifted easily and she quickly snuggled back against him. Newt put an arm around her and drifted off not too long after.

Newt woke up to find his arm was still asleep. It was well worth it. Anathema was still snuggled against him. It was weird to see her so still. She had been a constant fluttering of little hand gestures since he had met her. It was nice to be able to look at her without her being able to look back. Which sounded awful creepy, but she had this sort of deep curious gaze that sometimes gave him goosebumps.

She was simply stunning and the fact that she even gave him a second look blew his mind. He brushed a bit of hair out of her face.

“Good morning.” She mumbled without opening her eyes.

“Good morning, sleep well?”

“Yeah. You smell really nice.” She yawned and readjusted and opened her eyes.

“Uh, thanks.” Anathema just smiled at him and gave him one of those looks. Then she slowly, but pointedly scooted towards him.

“Hey can I um -” She tipped her head bringing her mouth closer to his.

“By all means, go ahead…” Newt caught her drift.

  
  


\---

Crowley wandered around for a little while, people watching and exploring the space. Eventually he made his way to the commissary for a bottle of soda. It was neat to see the international variety and he snagged something with little peaches on it and a label in Japanese.

He settled into one of those reasonably comfortable public armchairs and pulled his laptop out of his bag. He got through a couple of videos before movement caught his eye. It was Ezra. He looked a little upset. He looked around the space and noticed Crowley and his expression softened. Of course he had to wave him over.

“Hello, can I sit with you for just a little while? I won’t be a bother.”

“S’alright, you’re alright. What’s eating you?” Crowley closed his laptop. Ezra collected his thoughts.

“I don’t mind the competition, and Japan is really lovely, but I’m afraid it’s all getting a touch overwhelming. I’m having a harder time keeping up than I thought I would. Does that make any sense?”

“Plenty. I understand just fine. You can sit with me as long as you’d like. I’ll be here all night.” He offered.

“All night?”

“Mmmwell yeah. I set Newt, you know, my roommate best mate up with another mate, Anathema, in our room.” He rambled just a little. Unable to really look at his companion. “They’d be really good for each other and I don’t want to crash their date. So I figured I’d just wander about.” He caught Ezra’s eye, the other man was watching him with a little smile.

“That’s very kind of you, I think everybody at breakfast could see they fancied each other. But won’t you miss out on your sleep?”

“I’ve got a day to catch up before the next round, I’ll be alright, I’m young and fit.”

“I’ll say.” Crowley missed the appraisal. “Well my roommate is finished and gone, I have a spare bed you’re more than welcome to use it. If you’d like?” Ezra offered wringing his hands in his lap just a little. Not that Crowley was going to turn him down anyway, but his bashfulness was just too hard to resist.

“Yeah alright, I’m not too tired just yet. Maybe want to watch a movie or something? Take your mind off what’s eating you.”

“Well there is always one thing that distracts me...”

They wound up sitting together on Ezra’s bed watching The Great British Bake off. Crowley had never met a human being so passionate about baked goods. Or really food in general. Sure he ate quite a bit, but sometimes it got to be just calories to compete. Ezra _loved_ food, and Crowley could listen to him talk about it for hours. Unfortunately he caught himself.

“Oh, I’m sorry I-”

“No no Angel don’t apologize. I _like_ when people get enthusiastic about things. I’m happy to listen.” Oh shit. He realized a pretty significant endearment slipped out there. Ezra caught it too. His bashful expression returned and Crowley all but swooned.

“What are you enthusiastic about?” Ezra blinked at Crowley through his lashes.

“My tastes run a little unconventional I’m afraid.”

“If you don’t want to share that’s alright, but I would like to hear if you’d like to tell me.”

“Uhm. Well.” He mentally spun the wheel to find out what he was going to blurt out. Ah yes, he got one. He pulled up a gallery on his phone. “This is Eden. She’s a ball python and the light of my life.” Crowley scrolled through a few photos.

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen any type of snake at that angle. She has an endearing expression.”

“You think so? You don’t have to pretend if you don’t”

“I do think so. I’m not afraid of snakes, I’ve just never been introduced to any. Aside from - “He actually reached out a little towards Crowley. Was he going for the tattoo? He had to have been going for the tattoo. Crowley loved and hated that he caught himself. Ezra cleared his throat, “I suppose she has someone to care for her while you’re out?”

“Oh yeah, The kid a few flats down from mine. He can be a right little demon to everybody else in the building, but he seems to like me. He just sits at mine sometimes to catch a break. His parents get a little overbearing and I don’t mind him at all. He reminds me of me at that age. But that’s a lot to unpack for now.” Crowley half shrugged, it was probably best he didn’t go any further. Beside him Ezra scooted a little closer. Probably just intending to offer some comfort.

After another hour of passing judgment on bakery and unbearable nearness Ezra yawned.

“Don’t let me keep you up. If you want to sleep I can just-” Crowley motioned to the other bed.

“You don’t have to go to the other bed.” Ezra blinked at him.

“I’m not going to make YOU go to the other bed, that’s - “Ezra cut him off with a gentle hand on his knee. Crowley just looked at it.

“Crowley.”

“Hmyeh?”

“Crowley.” Ezra tried again, sliding his hand further up his thigh. “I thought maybe you could stay here in _this_ bed _with_ me.”

“Me?”

“No, the other gorgeous ginger in the room. Yes you.”

“Gorgeous? Me?”

“Oh Crowley. I’ve had my eyes on you since that morning at breakfast.”

“Me? You could have anyone! Half the world’s been in love with you since that article. What was it, “Welsh Dragon ready to steal hearts for the UK at 2020 Tokyo games!”

“Of course you’d remember. How about, Odd-eyed Scottish beauty tames the Welsh Dragon.” Crowley just blinked at him, still not quite caught up. “Alright.” Ezra cupped Crowley’s chin to get his focus. “I’m going to lie down, I’d like it if you’d stay with me and maybe we could have a bit of a snog? Or something else?” Ezra began to lean back onto the bed, Crowley followed him eagerly.

“I uh, uh, just want to say I didn’t think I was going to- I mean I- I don’t have any rubbers?”

“That’s alright we don’t have to go that far. I’d still really really like to kiss you.”

“Alright.” Crowley leaned down farther for the kiss bracing himself on his forearms.

“You can relax, I _can_ take your weight?” Ezra assured him.

“I know but-” He started before Ezra laughed and took his shoulders. He lifted him bench press style two or three times before lowering him to rest on his chest.

“That was hot.” Crowley admitted, pink with embarrassment. He was though, finally settled flush against Ezra.

“Oh, come here pretty thing.” Ezra closed the gap to kiss him, and Crowley melted. This was possibly the best idea Ezra had ever had. Crowley was warm, and pliant, and doing things with his tongue that made him glad he was already laying down. At some point the man on top of him started a (probably) subconscious grind of his hips.

Crowley knew he was rutting against the other man like a tomcat in heat, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted so much more but he knew neither one of them were prepared for it. He shifted a little to try and get better friction. Ezra made a little sound and palmed an ass cheek. Good now both of them were getting friction. After a few minutes of kissing and increasingly desperate frottage Ezra pulled away.

“Wait just a second I have an idea.” Ezra untangled himself and got up to rummage around in his bag. As much as Crowley didn’t want to be separated he enjoyed the view of the other man’s ass as he bent to find what he was looking for. “Ah!” A tube of lotion. Crowley liked where this was going. He liked it even more when Ezra stripped at the waist before sliding back in bed. “Now for yours.” He slid some fingers in Crowley’s waistband and wiggled them. There was no good way to remove skinny jeans, and it was much harder when all you wanted to do was press yourself against the lovely partially nude body next to yours. But Ezra was firm in more ways than one. “Off! Hands off of me and trousers off of you!” He shimmied out of them as best he could and then went right for Ezra’s shirt.

“My turn, you wanted my trousers off, I want the shirts off.” Crowley went to strip him the rest of the way and Ezra just laughed. “Good god you’re cute.” Crowley was too distracted to remove his own shirt, so Ezra had to do it for him.

“I know.” He snuck a kiss when Crowley’s head was freed.

“Cheeky!” Crowley laughed. Ezra squeezed a handful of lotion and reached between them to get Crowley good and slick, then he got a handful of his ass to bring him closer. He nestled Crowley’s cock between his thighs and closed them tighter.

“How’s that?” He asked, and Crowley made a choked sound.

“Sorry to say but this isn’t the best position for me to -” Ezra gave a little buck of his hips. “So you’re going to just have to use me how you’d like.” He looked a combination of hungry and smug that Crowley was sure only he was capable of.

“Oh I’ll use you you naughty little thing.” Crowley had finally caught up to the seduction. He pulled Ezra even closer to feel all that bare skin. He was so lovely and soft, and Crowley began to thrust in earnest. “Oh Angel.”

“I like when you call me that. Makes me feel kind of pretty.” Ezra kissed the juncture of Crowley’s neck.

“ _Kind_ _of pretty_? You’re the loveliest thing I think I’ve ever seen.” He managed to form a few complete thoughts.

“Crowley.” Just the way Ezra said his name made him quiver, he muffled a moan in the other man’s shoulder. Ezra scratched his scalp and fisted a hand gently in his hair. “Have you ever thought of growing it out?” He asked right in the shell of Crowley’s ear making him shake again.

“Off season I do, no swim cap.” He huffed out. Ezra just about purred in pleasure.

“I’d like to see that.” He peppered Crowley with little kisses as he thrust again and again into the soft slick space between Ezra’s thighs. “I’d like to get my hands in it.” He tugged gently on the locks of hair in his hand and Crowley made some sort of noise, a deeply undignified noise. Ezra laughed.

“Oh Crowley.” His little coo reminded Crowley he was the only one really getting off here and he should be a proper Scottish gentleman and give his partner a hand. He reached in between them and was rewarded with Ezra’s gasp. Now they were on an even playing field. Ezra tipped his head back and Crowley took it as an invitation to suck a little bruise into his collarbone.

“Laying your claim?”

“Maybe.”

“There’s no competition, but I’m not going to stop you.” With the all clear Crowley went for the column of his neck. “Just make sure they won’t show.” Ezra gripped his hair again to move Crowley more towards his shoulder. Crowley was more than happy to compromise and sucked a deeper bruise than the one he had left prior.

“Crowley.”

“You’re going to kill me, doing that.”

“Saying your name?”

“Like that.”

“Oh, Crowley, Crowley, Crowley.” Ezra had him all figured out, he tightened his hold to bring Crowley even closer.

Crowley was out of his mind. Ezra was whipped cream coated steel. There was a big difference in watching displays of strength and having that strength applied to you. If he had thought ahead he would have wanted to be manhandled a little more. But he was having a very good time and it seemed like Ezra was too. He’d just have to hold out hope they would do this more than once.

“Oh Darling could you ah- just a little bit tighter?” Crowley closed his grip just a little tighter around the shaft of Ezra’s cock, and the man gasped and bit his lip. He doubled down on his strokes sure Ezra was close. And he was right. With a helpless little sound Ezra came, spotting both their chests. “Now you, c’mon.”

“Oh right.” Crowley realized he had switched most of his focus to getting Ezra off.

“Here let me help.” Ezra reached down to find Crowley’s slick cock. It didn’t take very much longer for Crowley to spill all over his hand. Right away Ezra was leaning in for more kisses and Crowley was not at all going to complain. He did complain when Ezra pulled away.

“Hm. I think I’d like a rinse. Care to join me?”

“You know I would.”


	5. Chapter 5

“ _A boxer! He’s a boxer, middleweight. Match today at 12 and 2.”_ Fischer texted her with no context at all.

“ _Who?”_

“ _Your bullseye. He’s the loud American.”_

“ _Nice of you to finally tell me. I think I’m free at 2, maybe I’ll look into him for a laugh.”_ “Loud American” wasn’t much to go on, but she didn’t have anything better to do.

_\---_

So what if she was at the boxing match. She just wanted to see what she almost got herself into.

Turns out what she almost got herself into was a six foot one middleweight contender with a face like a trust fund asshole and the body of a Greek god. To ice the cake he had tattoos of wings folded down his back. It took her just a little too long to realize he was _also_ the same cheerful doofus she had been hanging out with all week. How’s that for irony. His ever present smile was gone and a single minded predatory look was on his face, Gabriel meant business. _Now_ she could understand the whole Clark Kent Superman thing. He wasn’t lightning fast, relying more on stamina to outlast his opponent, but it really worked for him.

Admittedly she had liked him enough to fool around if he asked even before all the very recent revelations. He had definitely grown on her. But now. Now. There were dozens of things she wanted to do to his shirtless, sweaty, exhausted body as soon as possible. The locker room probably wasn’t an actual option so she’d just wait by the door.

She texted Fischer in the mean time.

“ _Turns out I’ve been hanging out with the bullseye all week when you weren’t around.”_

“ _You fucking serious?”_ She got back a few moments later.

“ _Yeah met him at breakfast one morning and then we just kept running into each other.”_

“ _I hang out with Gabe when you’re not around too! He set me and Mikey up!”_

“ _No shit. His match is over here he comes g2g.”_

“ _You should shag him anyway,_ _it’s been forever since you got laid_ _!”_

Prince pretended she didn’t see the text as she slipped her phone back in her pocket.

“Oh, uh. Hey?” Gabriel spotted her right away.

“Look I’m going to cut to the chase. That was unfairly sexy, fancy a shag?”

“ _What?”_

“That was really hot, wanna fuck?”

“Oh. _Oh_. _Yeah I do_ , wanted to for a while, and I know I just won, but I’m beat. Tomorrow night?”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m too tired to have any fun with it right now. Gimme your number, I’ll text you.”

Tomorrow night then. But what was she going to do with herself in the mean time? She would not give in and take care of anything herself, patience was key.

A little later that night she got a text from an unknown number.

“ _Thinkng about tomrrow nigh. Hope you have time for a nap. Going to kep you up all nigh.”_ And then he added a little winky face.

She saved his number as “bullseye,” And texted back.

“ _Better put your money where your mouth is.”_

“ _Of corsewant a peek?”_

Yes, yes she did. But she would take her time to answer.

“ _Go on then.”_ What followed a few minutes later was an approximately one minute and thirty second video of Gabriel at a weird angle obviously in the middle of jerking off. His dick wasn’t even visible, just the flex his chest and his slack open mouth. Once every few strokes the top of his hand was visible at work. He groaned and she very nearly slid her hand in her pants to join him.

Fuck.

“ _Fuck”_

All he sent back was a little angel emoji.

\---

“So you could have a wank but not fool around?” She wanted to get a rise out of him.

“Oh we could have, but it wouldn’t have been any good. This is a special occasion.”

“Please. You don’t have to seduce me. I’m already here.”

“You being here is the special occasion Elizabeth. And I’d really like to seduce you.” He sat on the edge of his bed and waved her over.

“Lovely, you have my first name.” She crossed the small room to stand in front of him arms folded. She wasn’t short, but it was nice to be closer to eye-to-eye.

“I’ve had it for a good long time.” He tugged a hand free to kiss it. “Remember when I said I’ve wanted this for a while?”

“Yes?”

“I don’t mean since we started hanging out.” He tried to pull her closer by her hips to nuzzle in.

“Continue.” She refused to budge, just to remind him he was supposed to be making a point.

“I was 17 for the 2012 games, and not really interested in swimming or gymnastics. I was already in the ring for a few years by then, so it waskind of out of spite. So I did everything I could to watch any other sport. Stayed up to all weird hours but I saw some cool stuff. Ahh, but the archery was my favorite. Not just for the Robin Hood fantasies, but for the stillness and control and the absolute precision. And then a certain mmm, 22 year old stepped up and _obliterated_ her competition, and my hormones went _wild_.” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Are you kidding me?”

“Listen. you’ve been my celebrity crush for closing in on a decade. I jerked off _twice_ today already just _thinking_ about tonight. If that’s weird and you want to go fine. 17 year old me never thought I’d be in the same room as you, but holy shit I’ll fuck you silly if you let me.”

“Did you plan any of this?”

“It was all sheer dumb luck. If I hadn’t sat next to Anathema on the plane I never would have sat with all of them at breakfast that first morning?I don’t know what else there was to plan?” His confusion looked genuine.

“Right. My turn I guess. Fischer and I have been best friends since secondary school. She and I have made a bet since… well since 2012. She picks out one person who she thinks will be hard to seduce and It’s my job to get them into bed. In the mean time she sees now many notches she can get in her bed post before I get the one. She called it off this year because she liked Mikey too much to move on. I never even found out she had decided YOU were my bullseye until after the fact. But I would have already fooled around with you if you had asked. So if that’s weird you can go, but if not I’d really like you to fuck me silly.”

“Perfect!” He tipped his head up to kiss her, his hands already sliding up the back of her shirt. She went to remove it. “Slow, slow, slow, we have all night.” He removed her hands from the hem and guided her arms around his neck. She crowded into his lap and he slid back on the bed to accommodate her. She went to try and remove his shirt this time. “Cut that out!” He smiled into the kiss even as he went to grip both her wrists in one hand. “Am I going to have to tie you up?”

“Maybe?” Well that was an interesting idea wasn’t it. She didn’t expect it, but she wasn’t going to complain if it happened.

\---

“You are a literal demon from hell just please fuck me already, please.” It had to have been an hour or more of teasing, and Gabriel was still at it. She was stripped to her underwear, he had taken his damn time slowly removing each bit of clothing with a lengthy period of kissing and stroking and fondling in between. He had only lost his shirt, but his athletic shorts offered little to no barrier. She could just tell he had nothing on underneath them. Her thighs and belly were sticky with precum. He’d grind his (impressively large) cock against her whispering sweet nothings, it was all so affectionate and filthy, and she was going mad. She had behaved herself up until now, she did have plenty else to focus on. BUT she really did want to get laid. So she reached down in between them to get her hand on his cock.

“Uh uh!” He scolded and removed her hand. She tried again, he laughed but got a dangerous little glint in his eye. “Looks like I _am_ going to have to tie you up. Stay right there.” She would have caused more trouble, maybe gotten up to follow him, but she was very distracted by just everything about him so she stayed put. He shuffled some things around and then disappeared into the bathroom. He returned with the belt for his robe and without his shorts. “Remember when I said I was going to keep you up all night?” He joined her back on the bed and wasted no time manhandling her where he wanted her.

“How was I supposed to know you were serious?” This was proving to be far too much fun to fight. She let him tie her wrists together and then tie them to a slat in the headboard.

“I take all my Effs very seriously. Feeding, fighting, fucking.” He punctuated his words with kisses down her chest.

“You shag everyone _like this_?”

“No, only the ones I like best.” he stopped at her waistband.

“Lucky me I guess- oh god!” He nosed against the crotch of her panties. “Yes _please_.” She begged. He licked at her through the fabric. “Uhg-fuck I should have just snuck into the locker room to suck your dick after the match.”

“You’d do that?” His head snapped up so fast it was comical.

“I was _so_ _tempted_.” She raised her hips to encourage more contact.

“Fuck that’s hot, that’s like my number two fantasy.” He gently pinned her back to the bed.

“Being sweaty and exhausted and at my mercy. Getting blown in public where we could get caught at any second. You know it’s a bad idea but you can’t help yourself. It would have to be a surprise or you’d be hard in the ring just thinking about it wouldn’t you?” Prince continued. Gabriel moaned and swore. “I’d catch you against the lockers then? Pull your shorts down just enough. Or in the shower, with the water up so nobody can hear you. How about laid along one of the benches? The other guy a row over and you’ve got to stuff something in your mouth to keep quiet. I don’t know if I could get that all the way down my throat but I’d try.”

“Fuck alright you’ve got me hang on lemme get a rubber.” He started to get up

“You don’t need one.” She pulled him back towards her.

“What?”

“Full physical before I left, I’m clean and as long as you’re clean I’m on the pill.”

“You mean I can just-”

“Yes and soon please I’m going to combust. If I had a cock I would have cum twice already.”

“Okay, fuck, lube hang on. Oh fuck.” He scrubbed his hands over his face, and reached down to give himself a squeeze. Then he leaned to the edge of the bed and fumbled for something, presumably the lube. He knelt to slick himself and then seemed to have an idea. He scooted closer pulling her lower half into his lap. “You’re sure? Totally and completely sure?” He slid her panties down.

“Yes Gabriel please I’m literally begging for you to fuck me right now, just like that.”

“As you wish.” He scooted closer and positioned himself to fill her up. He knew he had to take care. He’d had partners that were intimidated by his size. Even though that was clearly not the case here he still took his time. The angle was a little awkward at first, but it was absolutely perfect to watch her pull and flex against the ties. “That’s a million dollar view right there. I wanna find something you could break out of.” She only gave him a small wheezing noise in response. “You okay?”

“Don’t you dare stop.”

“Okay okay! Bossy.”

“Turns you on though.” She made no effort to sound composed.

“For sure.” Very luckily she was very aroused and it wasn’t _as_ difficult to ease his way inside. She was still snug around him and he knew he wasn’t going to last long.

Prince had never felt so close to splitting clean in half, but that was no reason to stop. Gabriel was clearly hesitant to move, so she took matters into her own hands. Her leverage was poor but rocking her hips ground him against her g-spot and that was more than enough. Her little gasps reminded him he was supposed to be moving too. Counter to her little bucking motions he started to thrust. All he wanted was to make her feel good, and if the noises she was now making were any indicator he was doing his job. He licked his thumb and rubbed her clit in time with his hips and she clenched around him. In what felt like forever and hardly any time at all she came pulling at the restrains hard enough he thought she might actually break something.

“Jesusfuckingchrist. Don’t stop.” He had absolutely no intention of doing so. “Fuck Gabriel, come here.” With a little maneuvering he stretched out on top of her. The new position gave him different leverage and he was sure he was going to come at any moment.

She wanted to wrap her arms around him, maybe dig her nails in his ass, but she was still tied up. She could tent her knees to give him more space. She was going to be so sore, and she had literally no regrets. Above her Gabriel’s pace faltered and he desperately tried to bury himself further in her as he came. It was a minute or so before he had the coordination to undo the knots she had accidentally tightened. He rubbed and kissed her wrists once they were free.

“You okay?” He smiled.

“God if I still smoked I’d need one.” Any sass had been temporarily fucked out of her. She wanted to just bask. But she’d be pissed at herself later if she didn’t take care of some other things first. “Be right back.” She gingerly slid out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Gabriel waited for the flush before he knocked on the door. “Yeah?” What could he possibly want?

“C’mon.” He scooted her towards the little shower.

“There is no way in hell I’m up for a round two.”

“I’m not either, but a nice cool rinse wont hurt either one of us.” He laughed and started the water.

Fair enough she conceded. When he was confident the temperature was right he ushered her into the cubicle. She had to laugh a little when he realized there was no real room for him to wash her off.

“It’s the thought that counts.” She assured him.

Clean and dry, and slightly high on all the affection, she followed him back to bed and was down for the count.

\- - -

He woke up first and waited for her to join him. Past Gabriel would have never in a million years predicted what had happened over the weeks (and seventeen year old Gabriel would have lost his mind). He not only met, but befriended Elizabeth Prince. He not only befriended her, but she enthusiastically went to bed with him. Never mind the medal, this was more than worth the trip.

It didn’t take long for her to wake up, sit up and stretch. He rolled to his stomach taking up some of her warm spot.

“You’ve got a spectacular ass.” She said after a moment or so andmoved to straddle the backs of his thighs. She mimed a little humping motion. “I’d love to pound it into the mattress.” She meant to just tease him, but he responded.

“Would you? Peg me until I can’t even walk?” He closed his eyes and offered a little lopsided grin, probably imagining just that.

“I’m so into you it’s not even fair.”

“So it’s a date for 2024?” He pushed up a little into her. Oh, no she really didn’t want to disappoint him.

“Well. This was going to be my last. I’m not getting any younger and I’m sure they’ll be looking to replace me soon. To sponsor someone fresher. I don’t want them to mince about. I was going to go out on my terms.” She gently traced the tips of the tattooed feathers on his lower back.

“What the hell you’re only like 30?” He propped himself up to roll over dislodging her.

“You know how this all works. They’ll be looking at you the same way after the next one.” She folded her legs and rested her knees on him.

“True I guess.” He paused for a while. “It’s too bad you’re just a little too far for a booty call.” He reached to squeeze her thigh affectionately.

“You are _such_ an optimistic man, ‘ _just a little too far’_. Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“Remember that bet I have with Fish?” He nodded. “We’ve never actually gone through with any of it. Not until this year. We just use it to pick on each other.” Gabriel was quiet for a few minutes.

“You mean to tell me that if I hadn’t set up Fischer and Mike, you’d have _actually_ won the bet?” He pulled himself up to a sitting position.

“Well she did only get one before I got you, so I think it’s technically a draw then?”

“If I know Mikey, and I do, she’s gotten it quite a few times. So we can catch up if you want?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“You’ll need to give me 24 hours to hydrate and carb load because I’m still exhausted.”

“I can do that.”

“ _Gabriel_.”

“Listen. I know this whole thing has been like Rom Com crazy, but I do really like you. Aside from my preexisting crush. And maybe if you’re okay with long distance we can negotiate?” He waited, giving her space to think.

“Yeah alright. We can work something out. I’ll have some spare time now that I’m not training for anything. I can fill it with naughty texts.”

“Great! Will there be something scandalous and frilly involved?”

“Only if you’re the one wearing it.” So far it had been fun calling his bluff.

“Oh we can arrange for that.”

She considered she might be in love.

“Now, I want to have a little something to eat before breakfast.” He crowded into her space laying her back down on the bed. “Didn’t get a chance to enjoy any last night.”

 _Oh yes_ , she very well might be in love.

\- - -

Breakfast wound up crowded enough to spill out onto two tables. Ezra was an early riser and a lovesick Crowley was happy to follow him.

“Nhn Angel it’s easier to look at you if you’re across from me. Besides if we’re next to each other I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

“Alright Darling.” Ezra had wanted to sit next to him, but he was too flattered by Crowley’s reason to argue. They were already eating by the time Gabe and Prince joined them. Gabe, even more cheerful than usual greeted Ezra with a hug, and launched immediately into travel plans home and keeping in touch. While the object of his affections was occupied, Crowley eyed Prince suspiciously as she seemed to be unable to sit comfortably. Then it dawned on him.

“You had a go didn’t you.” Crowley tipped his head in Gabriel’s direction.

“I did.” The way she said it implied the unspoken ‘what of it.’

“Good for you. Just goes to show there really is somebody out there for everybody.” He took a sip of his coffee. He watched her fidget in her seat again. “Has it been that long?” She looked him in the eyes and set her wrists a specific distance apart on the table. Crowley’s eyebrows went up. She went for her water closing her hand to a width before bringing it down over the top of the cup. He caught her drift. “I have always found your resolve slightly terrifying, now is no exception.”

Too focused on their silent discussion Prince missed whatever Gabriel had said before mentioning her name. She turned to ask him to repeat himself and instead got a kiss.

“Gross. Not while I’m eating.”

“Good morning Dear, oh you had a good night didn’t you?” Mikey and Fischer arrived with another pair of athletes.

“Best I’ve ever had.” Gabriel beamed at her. Fish made a lewd gesture at Prince who flipped her off.

“Wait a second, you mean to tell me somebody’s shagged the Demon and lived to tell the tale?” The taller of the two men said.

“Thought for sure she takes their heads off.” The shorter man followed up.

“Not all of us bring a date to the games Lyle!” Crowley got involved in the ribbing.

“He’s just jealous.” Lyle stage whispered to the much taller man beside him who nodded in agreement.

“Turns out Mike knows the guys too.” Fischer did her best to slide the pair of them towards the empty table beside the crew.

“My condolences.” Prince offered her with a straight face, and Mike laughed. Everybody had settled down to eat and chat when they were joined by the missing pair.

“There you are I was starting to get worried.” Crowley greeted them. “Did you have a good night, eh?”

“Yes. Very good.”

“Mhm, It was nice.” Newt and Anathema overlapped a little. Crowley pointedly gave Newt a stare and it wasn’t long before he blushed.

“It was a very good morning then wasn’t it. Good for you. Seems like everybody’s gotten lucky.”

“I knew it!” Gabriel cheered. “You guys have been making little heart eyes at each other this whole time! Nobody here is as subtle as they think they are!” he laughed.

“I actually had no idea you’ve been into me since you were seventeen, so you’re much more subtle than people would guess. Prince shrugged, and a lot of heads turned in Gabriel’s direction.

“He’s been doing all his fretting behind the scenes.” Mikey added from the other table. “He’s been a little bit of a mess since a few moments after he realized both of you were going to be here at the same time. Not a constant mess, mind you, but nobody is happier you actually like him than me!”

“Michelle Elaine!” Gabriel feigned a wounded heart. “I did not come to these games to get murdered.” Mikeycopied the gesture.

“And I didn’t come to these games to get laid, _Gabriel David_ , and yet.” She motioned to Fish with her other hand. Fischer gave her a high five.

– - -

Too soon it was time for everybody to say goodbye. Always affectionate Anathema had kisses for Crowley and then Ezra, and _kisses_ for Newt. She promised to come visit, and they promised to look after Newt for her. Gabriel had to hug everybody a couple times, but at this point he had grown on them all enough that it wasn’t unwelcome. He promised Ezra he’d give his parents numbers to his mom so they could reconnect. Despite their bickering Gabriel and Mikey had a prolonged goodbye. She kissed his cheek and said something to low for the others to hear, and he hugged her tight again.

“Come here big guy.” Fischer definitely owed him, and maybe a hug wasn’t so bad. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. You have to be the responsible one you know.” He thumbed in the direction of the other two women who were realizing they needed to get to know one another better.” She made a little disappointed sound.

Finally knowing full well she wasn’t going to like it Gabriel picked up Prince to kiss her goodbye. Surprisingly she leaned into it like the love interest in a romance movie.

“Wow, okay. Uh, call me when you get home safe.” He put her down a little dazed.

Gabriel and Anathema were booked for the same flight back to the states. So they’d at least have each other until the layover. For the rest of them they’d all wind up _much closer_ to one another when they got home.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I have no beef with swimmers lol. I swam for many many years! But like Gabe I want to see all the "weird" sports without jumping through hoops to find them!
> 
> Listen there was an obscene amount of stuff that got cut out of this. But like Quarantine is getting me down, and I needed to make some choices.
> 
>   
> Anyway there is now a big ass post of world building stuff that was cut if you want to know more, it's on my Aetherbunny sideblog.   
> Like I have loose personalities for the entire (giant) Prince family? Elizabeth is the second last of seven...  
> 


End file.
